Talk:Sskai, Dragon's Birth
SoC confirmed --Gares Redstorm 13:40, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Can we confirm this boss is found in (as currently link) Boreas Seabed (mission)? there is no note in the article for the mission, but there is a note in Boreas Seabed (explorable). --Jamie 06:03, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::Confirmed Sskai do not Spawn in Boreas seabed Mission.Enar 11:36, 14 June 2007 (CDT) One tough nut This guy is a tough nut to crack (solo). I've been trying various builds and various strategies, but so far I've come up empty. He simply does too freaky damage (and my 55 necro can't kill him). Anyone have any thoughts or done this? -- Bishop rap| ] 18:33, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :Ele bosses in general are annoying for SS necros (I am assuming you are SSing him). They cast too slow for SS to be a good killer as the only damage source. Have you tried 55 monking? Also, rangers with the super anti-air armor should have a chance.. especially with interrupts and use of conditions. --Karlos 19:10, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks Karlos, but I think you must be talking about some other mob. This guy is a warrior boss. -- Bishop rap| ] 04:32, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :Easy on a warrior. Theres a screen on guru of someone killing with frenzy and healing signet :p Try W/N with grenth's balance and riposte, thats how most ppl do it. I need my warrior there, I can get him to about 20% health with Grenth's Balance and retribution but he's too tough :( Maybe I should take protective spirit and sacrifice some retribution damage — Skuld 04:25, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::Hm, that's harsh, since I was absolutely unable to survive him with my warrior (he hits for 100+ each strike on my max armor). Are you sure you're not talking about some other boss like Karlos? :) I'll have a look at the guru for inspiration. -- Bishop rap| ] 04:32, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=3057613 — Skuld 05:25, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Thanks, I was just about to say that I've managed to kill him now. Grenth's balance is the key, without it it was impossible, with it, it's not too hard. There was only one person on the guru I could find that said she did it without Grenth's, and I'm reluctant to believe it was true. I can't test it as I have no mesmer primary. -- Bishop rap| ] 05:30, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :::::You're reluctant to believe it's possible to solo Sskai without Grenth's Balance? With all the skills in the game, that's a little naive. I've solo'd Sskai with my ranger many, many times. I use Pin Down with Serpent's Quickness (so I can keep him crippled all the time), and use Virulence and Hunter's Shot to stack -10 degen. Then I just interrupt his Healing Sig with Distracting Shot. Also, this extremely successful build http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/N/Me_Midnight_Solo doesn't use Grenth's. Sskai isn't even that hard; just think outside the box.Tarinoc 01:51, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::It's a boss that deals 100+ regular attacks and wipes inexperienced parties, I dont think at first glance you would have believed. Timestamp is june btw — Skuld 02:40, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Had a go, got the sword on the first try! ^^ — Skuld 17:46, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :Wow, I tried the Riposte/Grenth's Balance thing, but I die every time. I have no idea what is wrong... --Shadowed 02:04, 8 September 2006 (CDT) ::This is too annoying. I've killed this guy 19 times and gotten 1 sword. WEAK! Tarinoc 23:17, 16 September 2006 (CDT) Ok... i can survive indefinitely against him as a 55 monk with stonesoul strike and SoJ, but I can't do enough damage to kill him (bloody heal sig). Any ideas on how to up my damage output enough or on how to stop him from healing? --Sakan 22:57, 13 October 2006 (CDT) :If your trying 55 monk, try using Scourge Healing. It has a casting time of 2 secs, so don't forget his Distracting Blow. Hope that helps ya. — Gares 00:13, 14 October 2006 (CDT) ::I can kill him in around 2 mins with a 55 monk, just go with a usual 55 SoA build, mesmer secondary with 11 illusion: Illu Weaponry and conjure phantasm to kill him, Symp visage to stop the interrupts. wats a good warrior build to kill him without grenths stance? Haladra of Talhir :Grenth's stance? You mean Grenth's Balance. And I don't know why you wouldn't want to use Grenth's balance as it's just about the best skill to use in a solo boss build for warriors since it heals you and hurts them for alot. You could try Auspicious Parryinstead of Grenth's but your problem is you'll need to use healing signet more often --Blue.rellik 05:59, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Oni popups. The map doesn't really indicate where Onis popup at. I'm hoping to include this so most players who wants to farm him would be more aware where the Onis would appear. --Dark Paladin X 08:35, 28 May 2007 (CDT) The new alternate map shows a safe path as long as the luxons (or are they kurzicks) by the boat don't hit you. "(Explorable)(except during mission" doesn't really seem nescessary to me, missions are always very different. Very easy way is 55 monk (55 necro might work, not tried it) Use prot spirt, shileding hands to tank. Balthsiprt and essense for energy. Main killer is Spoil victor. Then another 3 of your choice. I like spear of light / other smites. In HM i can kill him in less than 20secs. note "no fighting" I've ran to him a couple of times without a single fight, including any oni spawns there.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC)